Can I come over?
by Neko Chan the Dark
Summary: PWP! While Sasuke is at home alone talking online with his friend, Naruto asks if he can come over. But when he does, something seems to be troubling him and Sasuke wants to know what it is. Whats got Naruto so nervous? Warning SasuNaru Lemon! no like no read


**Okay, this is my first Lemon scene, so, please don't be angry at me, I just wanted to see if I could do it! Sorry, if it seems rubbish, but like I said, it's my first time. Well, enjoy the SasuNaru goodness! ^^**

* * *

Sasuke looked at his computer as he listened to his Ipod, which was currently blasting Disturbed into his ear drums. He had been waiting for Naruto to come on line for about an hour now, but the dobe had not come on. What a surprise! The Uchiha looked at his clock and saw it was late. _Honestly, can't you be on time for once?_ He sighed and leaned his head back on his chair. He looked at the blank screen again, before he sighed again and closed his eyes.

A beep and a pop-up saying Naruto made Sasuke's head snap back up.

Sasuke: Took you long enough

Naruto: Sorry… I had some things that needed doing.

Sasuke: Fine. So, what you been up to?

Naruto: Nothing much. You?

Sasuke: Training and such likings. So, you've done nothing interesting at all? That's very unlike you…

Naruto: Yeah. Umm, Sasuke?

Sasuke: Yeah?

Naruto: Are you doing anything?

Sasuke: Not right now no. Why do you ask?

Naruto: Can I come over to your place?

Sasuke looked at the question. It was 9:30 at night and Naruto was asking if he could come over? Something must be bothering him. Plus he was alone since his brother had gone out and left him. He shrugged, before typing back to him.

Sasuke: Sure.

Naruto: Can I stay over?

Sasuke: …?

Naruto: Pleeeeeaaaaasssseeee? *Puppy dog eyes*

At this, Sasuke burst out laughing, just imagining Naruto with that kind of look on his face. It was a picture and a half.

Sasuke: Yeah sure. I'm home alone anyway.

Naruto: Great! I'll be right over! Seeya in a bit!

Naruto is now offline.

Sasuke signed off and shut the computer down. Then a thought occurred to him. Why did Naruto want to come over so suddenly and stay over at that? He would have to ask him when he came over. And the phrase 'Speak of the devil' couldn't be any truer as a knock came from the raven haired boys front door. There smiling widely, holding a bag which presumably had all his gear to stay over the night, was the dobe Naruto.

"That's was fast." Sasuke commented and let Naruto enter his house. Naruto just went straight to his bedroom to put his bag down and Sasuke went into the kitchen to get some tea for the two of them. Naruto came out and sat on the couch looking down at the floor between his feet as Sasuke brought the two cups of tea and placed one in front of Naruto on the coffee table. He then sat down next to Naruto as he took a sip out of his own cup.

"So, why did you want to come over?" Sasuke asked as he placed his tea down. Naruto looked at his hands as he twiddled with his thumbs.

"I needed to talk to you about something." Naruto said, still not looking up. Sasuke looked at his friend curiously. _Something's up. He's usually more up beat and barley get's nervous._ Sasuke thought about that. _Except when a test is coming up, then he is sweating bullets._

"What's up?" Sasuke smirked. "Girl problems, perhaps?" Perhaps Sakura said no to go out with him… Again.

"No. Well, something like that." Naruto blushed slightly, which caught Sasuke's attention. _Why is he blushing? Is it something that's embarrassing for him maybe?_

"Well, you know you can tell me anything right?" he reassured him. Naruto nodded as he drunk some of his tea. Sasuke continued to do the same, until they had both finished and Sasuke took the cups to the kitchen. He turned the tap on so he could wash them when he felt arms around his waist and something warm against his back. He turned to see Naruto's head on his shoulder, his hair covering his face and his arms wrapped around him.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, putting the cups on the draining board. "What's the matter with you? You're kinda acting weird."

"Sasuke, I like you." Naruto muttered into Sasuke's neck and Sasuke stiffened slightly.

"Naruto, I already know that." He turned to face Naruto, who looked shocked, cheeks going red. "That's why we're friends, because we like each other. It would be odd if we didn't."

"That's not what I meant!" Naruto shook his head furiously and Sasuke looked puzzled at him.

"Then…What do you m-mph!" Sasuke's question didn't get across, because his lips had been caught by another pair. Sasuke's mind went blank as the lips left his, the tingling sensation of the touch still lingering. Naruto's face was fully red, before he hid it by looking at the floor.

"Sorry, but I do really like you Sasuke." There was a pause before he spoke again. "I should probably leave, but that's what I wanted to tell you." And Naruto turned to go get his things from the bedroom. Sasuke followed him, his mind telling him what had just happened, what he had just heard. He had kissed Naruto by accident before, but he had been ashamed by it, but even then, his lips tingled with the sensation of those soft, plump lips. He saw Naruto getting his bag but he turned when he heard Sasuke in the door frame. Naruto stood up with, his bag on his back as he started to walk towards where the figure of the boy he had just confessed to, was standing casually in the door frame. The blond lowered his head as he tried to pass the raven haired boy, but was stopped by a pale arm.

"And you are going, where?" Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto with a small smirk on his face. "Your leaving after you asked, no, _begged_ me to stay over?"

"Well, I just thought that…" Naruto trailed off as he looked back down on the floor, looking ashamed by what he said and his action. Sasuke smiled and pulled Naruto into an embrace, which made him look at the boy with a puzzled look on his face. A pale hand gently grabbed his chin and brought him into a kiss. Naruto closed his eyes as he felt a something wet slip into his mouth and explored every inch of it. Naruto's bag fell to the floor as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck to deepen the kiss. They broke away to get their breath.

"Don't assume what I'm thinking or want dobe." Sasuke said, able to catch his breath quicker then Naruto. Naruto's face went though about 7 shades of red in 2 seconds before he settled on the brightest. He hesitated to ask his question, but he wanted to know.

"So, what are you thinking and what do you want?" Naruto asked looking deeply into Sasuke's dark eyes which seem to glisten and hold a smile of their own as Sasuke lowered his head slightly so he could whisper into his ear. His breathe made Naruto shiver slightly.

"I'm thinking, 'how convenient that we are in my room, with a king sized bed, with no-one here.'" Sasuke said and Naruto's eyes widened which made it look like they were about to pop out. "And what I want, is you." He kissed the blonds neck, which made him gasp. He smiled as he began to kiss his neck, across his jaw line until he returned to those lips that he now found irresistible. He began to kiss Naruto again more passionately, wrapping his arms around his waist to pull him closer.

They clumsily made their way to the bed, kissing and removing each others shirts, exposing their skin to each other, feeling their body heat rise together. Naruto was below Sasuke as they continued to kiss and explore each others bodies. Sasuke travelled down, kissing and sucking as he went, leaving marks. He stopped at one of Naruto's nipples as he began to nibble and licking it, while one of his hands played and teased with the other. Naruto moaned at the strange pain pleasure cocktail he was receiving and he felt heat going to his groin, making his trousers feel uncomfortable. Sasukes other hand travelled down, leaving a tingling sensation on Naruto's stomach. He pulled of Naruto's trousers and boxers with a bit of help from the boy, revealing his hard member.

"Didn't take long, did it?" Sasuke mused as he began to stroke it slowly, Naruto's moans becoming louder as he picked up the pace.

"S-sas-uke… I'm, I'm gonna…ah!" Naruto tried to say, before he reached climax and screamed in pure pleasure as he spilt his seed over his stomach, Sasukes hand and chest. Sasuke licked his hand, tasting Naruto, before he kissed him, letting him taste himself. They broke apart again, a string of saliva still connecting them as Sasuke began to undo his shorts and take them off along with his boxers. Naruto's moans had taken their toll on his body, especially lower down and Naruto could see the result as he looked at the pale boys hard on, slightly intimidated by the size. But he didn't let it show.

Naruto had an idea as he flipped Sasuke over so he was below him instead of him on top. Sasuke looked at him confused at him, his face asking the blond 'What are you doing?'

"It's my turn to make you feel good." Naruto whispered in his ear as he grabbed Sasuke's member which got him a delightful moan from his lips. Naruto went down as he began to take in Sasuke little by little, licking and slightly scraping his teeth along the skin, making Sasuke moan and fists clench as he felt his muscle tighten in his abdomen as he began to reach his climax. Sensing this, Naruto went faster, hid head bobbing up and down. Sasuke moaned loudly as a wave a pleasure took over him, his vision slightly clouded over while the boy took in every drop of Sasukes semen. When he was done, came and kissed his new lover on the lips, before they flipped over and Sasuke was on top again, their lips never leaving each others.

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto said in a hoarse voice, his eyes half lidded full of love and passion. Sasuke kissed him again before replying "I love you too, Naruto." They looked at each other for a time, before Sasuke got off Naruto to grab their clothes and a towel so they could clean up. When he came back, Naruto was sat there in such a position, Sasuke could feel his muscles tightening as warmth went down his body. Naruto smiled suggestively.

"Now, what's the point of getting clean when we're just gonna get dirty again?" He asked his tone full of want and lust. "I don't feel that tired."

"You want to go again?" Sasuke implied, as he put the clothes and towel on the chair and headed towards the bed. Naruto put his arms around the teen as he kissed him, letting Sasuke lean forward so he was on top of him again. Sasuke could feel himself getting hard again, so he broke apart from Naruto's lips and he whimpered at the loss, but became confused at the three fingers that were presented to him.

"Suck on them." Sasuke ordered and Naruto was obliged to take on the task. He began to suck on them, coating them thickly with saliva as he had a feeling what was going to happen next. When he was done, he was flipped over so he was on all fours, when he felt Sasuke leaning over him near his ear.

"Try to relax." He said as he put one finger into his hole, which made Naruto automatically tense up. "Relax or it will hurt." Sasuke said again as he began to pull his finger in and out of Naruto, before adding a second finger, stretching his tight hole. Then he added a third finger, going deeper into Naruto before he hit a certain spot which made him moan and arch his back. _Found it. _When Sasuke was satisfied, he pulled his fingers out, which made the blond whine a little, before he felt Sasuke entering him. It was painful as Sasuke went deeper until he was completely inside of him. Naruto felt tears run down his cheeks and Sasuke kissed him gently, letting him get adjusted to his size. When Naruto gave him the okay, he slowly began to take it out almost all the way, before he pushed back into Naruto. He went slowly, changing the angles to find the teens prostate and he knew he had found it when Naruto arched his back and shouted. Sasuke began to quicken his pace, his hand going round to Naruto's cock as he began to pump it to the same rhythm to his thrusts, which was making Naruto almost collapse there with all the pleasure he was getting. Both of them could feel their climax coming as Sasuke went faster. Sasuke made a sound which was half way between a scream and moan as he released inside of Naruto, which in turn made him release also.

They collapsed, Sasuke only able to pull out and fall on his side, not wanting to crush his blue eyed lover. Both of their bodies where slick with sweat and their juices as they panted slightly. They smiled at each other, before coming into a gentle kiss, which was just as nice as the ones they had shared in their actions.

"Shall we clean up now?" Sasuke asked, slightly breathless and Naruto just nodded as he saw the pale boy get of and get the towel. He wiped himself down then Naruto before he threw it in some random direction of the room, not caring where it landed. He wrapped his new lover into his arms before they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

**In the early hours of the morning**

Itachi walked in; tired from going to that business party he had been at. He thought he should go check on his little brother before he went to bed. He closed the door and loosened his tie as he went to Sasuke's bedroom. Itachi looked inside and was surprised to see Sasuke and Naruto holding each other, naked (From the fact they were both topless and their clothes being on the chair) and with a towel thrown in the corner. It took only a moment before he realized what his little brother had been doing while he was gone. He smiled as he went over to pull the covers up over them, before taking the towel with him as he left the room.

"I guess my little brother isn't so little anymore." He chuckled as he left the room let them both sleep.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it. Reviews would be nice and helpful advise would be appriciated. However, flamers will be torched and I will not care. Okay, until we meet again, byebye! ^^**


End file.
